


Gentlemen Doing Gentlemannly Things

by fishfacedterror



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fanart, M/M, Top Medic, bottom Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfacedterror/pseuds/fishfacedterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Medic get ready for a kinky, romantic evening together; with Medic on the top and Heavy on the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Doing Gentlemannly Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollowManen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowManen/gifts).



> I hope you holidays were lovely and full of hats! Heres the Heavy/Medic you requested; plus a drabble!

Heavy suckled on the fingers presented to him, his heartbeat beginning to rise in pace as his doctor inched closer to watch the giant's lips wrap around those digits. It was rare to see Medic with his glasses off, and he soaked in the sight of those sharp blue-grey eyes fixed upon him like a panther that found its prize. He wished to hold him, to engulf him with the pleasure his large body could provide, but his arms were tightly restrained against the wall he rested against. His legs similarly hiked up due to the leather straps that pulled them apart, though the one on the left was held only by a strong thread. Not that he would have wanted it gone however; it left him open for the heat of the other man's presence, ready for the pleasure that was to come.

 

"Heavy..." Medic spoke in a low rasp, though his giddiness and excitement could not be hidden by it. "Do you feel that you are ready now? Or would you like to wait a little more? Maybe watch as I touch myself?" A twitch from Heavy's dick as he felt a gloved hand pet at the stubble on his temple, as well as his doctor's words. "Da, doktor... I am ready for you. Will make you feel nice." The German gave a short laugh as he removed his fingers from his heavy's lips, replacing them with his own in a passionate kiss. They hummed into each others mouths, but it was cut short with a gasp as Medic began to gently stretch open and work a finger into the Russians entrance. Heavy groaned, a flush spreading out upon his skin at the teasing. Medic placed a kiss to Heavy's jaw, then dragged his lips to the others ear. "Mein leibe... lets begin."


End file.
